Multi-processor computer systems of the stated type have been disclosed. Likewise, various possible approaches have been disclosed for managing storage means by multi-processor computer systems. The type of such management is usually dependent on the specific application. If the storage means, for example, are to be used to transfer messages between the individual processors of the multi-processor computer system, management of the storage means in this case differs from the case in which a common storage area assigned to multiple processors is locked and unlocked to ensure defined access sequences. The management of the storage means by multi-processor computer systems is therefore application-related and thus inflexible.